looking_glassfandomcom-20200216-history
Lizard (Once)
' Lizard', also known as Elizabeth, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. She débuts in the fourth episode. She is portrayed by guest star Lauren McKnight. Lizard is based on the character Bill the Lizard from "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland". History Before Curse In Wonderland, Lizard is homeless on the streets until being sheltered by Will Scarlet, who takes care of her. They become friends and begin working for the Caterpillar as Collectors. She learns he was once in love with a woman named Anastasia until she broke his heart. Unbeknownst to Knave, Lizard herself falls in love with him. ("The Serpent", "Nothing to Fear") After Curse On orders by the Caterpillar, Lizard is told to capture the Knave of Hearts, who she recalls as her friend Will Scarlet. She chases after Knave and his companion, Alice, split up. As Lizard closes in on Knave, she is knocked out by the Red Queen. Later, she goes to the Caterpillar's place and finds Alice there as well. Lizard explains what transpired earlier. Since Alice is going to fetch him back from the Red Queen, Lizard tags along, stating that Knave owes her many debts. During their walk to the Red Queen's castle, Lizard fesses up that she and Knave are actually friends and even mentions how they used to pick pocket for fun. Alice is surprised to hear they robbed people out of enjoyment, so Lizard mentions that Knave went through a difficult period after a woman named Anastasia broke his heart. Soon, Lizard and Alice discover from a poster that Knave will be facing a public execution at the Red Queen's castle. They blend in with the crowd awaiting the spectacle and form a plan to rescue him. Alice disguises herself as the executioner and escapes with Knave, and then the three of them regroup in the maze. Lizard leads them straight to the exit, but they blocked by the sorcerer Jafar and the Red Queen. She hastily moves to defend her friends by throwing a dagger at Jafar, who blocks it, and knocks her unconscious. While she is out cold, Knave is cruelly transformed into a stone statue by Jafar. By nightfall, Lizard witnesses, to her confusion, the Red Queen longingly caressing the statue of Knave. ("The Serpent") After bathing in the river, Lizard picks up a bottle, not knowing a genie lives inside, and accidentally brings out Knave from within it. As his new master, she is promised three wishes. While in town, she asks for one wish of hers to be granted before allowing Knave to go. Lizard desperately wants Knave to love her as she does him, but before she can voice her first wish, he announces one of the laws of magic, which prohibit using a wish to make someone fall in love. Since her one desire is impossible, Lizard decides to use a wish to give Knave something he wants, which is beer. While Knave has fun with the town inhabitants, she stays in a room until he comes looking for her. From the starry-eyed look on her eyes, he easily guesses that she is in love with someone. She refuses to state the man's name and instead asks him what kind of qualities he finds desirable in a woman. After he lists them, Lizard eagerly demands to be granted the same traits, and the second wish is used to transform her into a feminine and lavishly dressed young lady. Knave pushes her to strike up conversation with her dream guy, but she balks until admitting the man she loves has always been him. Afterwards, Knave apologizes, stating he is very fond of her, but love is no longer possible for him. She insists that what he feels for her doesn't have to be love, but wishes for it to be at least something; anything. Having used the word "wish", Lizard inevitably uses her last and third wish, which causes her untimely death as a helpless Knave is forced back into the bottle, hence making him feel guilty. ("Nothing to Fear") The Jabberwocky discovers Lizard's body, with her eyes still open, and gouges them out to give to Jafar. The sorcerer then uses them to view the last person the eyes saw after death—the Red Queen. ("Dirty Little Secrets") Section heading *The casting call describes her as, "a 25-year-old adorable tomboy."[1] Also described as, "Elizabeth, a native of Wonderland who finds herself entangled in Alice's quest. Word on the street is that Elizabeth is also known as The Lizard."[2] *The name "Elizabeth" is of Hebrew origin from the name "Elisheva" that means "God is my oath".[3] References #↑ http://www.spoilertv.com/2013/08/once-upon-time-in-wonderland-episode_22.html #↑ http://www.tvguide.com/News/Mega-Buzz-Greys-Criminal-Minds-Revolution-1070154.aspx #↑ http://www.behindthename.com/name/elizabeth Category:Characters Category:Series Characters Category:Once Upon a Time